Banana Cake For You
by Cyber Lvm
Summary: Akankah Sukone Tei Seorang gadis yang biasa-biasa saja mampu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Kagamine Len dengan Kagamine Rin yang unggul dalam segala hal..? Apakah usaha yang akan dilakukannya..? dan mungkinkah sebuah kue dapat merubah perasaan orang lain...?/maaf tidak pinter bikin summary/RnR.


**Assalamu'alaikum minna.**

**Perkanalkan Saya adalah Author baru disini.**

**Pan Name saya Itu Cyber-Lvm. Tapi Kalian Boleh manggil Saya Lvm.**

**Tolong dimaafkan kalau fic ini banyak kesalahan. Karena ini fic pertama saya.**

**Sebelum membaca saya ingatkan bahwa pic ini Ga-je, Nan Abal, pemakaian kata sembarangan.****De el el.**

**Baiklah Dari pada buang-buang waktu mendingan di baca aja Yuk..!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Vocaloid & Utauloid ©Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp, Etc.**

**Banana Cake For You ©Cyber Lvm.**

**Rate T.**

**GaJe, OOC, Typo(s) berserakan, Sulit dimengerti, De eL eL.**

**Don't Like?, Don't Read!**

* * *

_**.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Len..!" teriak Rin.

"Ini, di rumah ada buku puzzle game. Kau bisa soal yang ini tidak..?"

"Coba sini biarku coba..!" ucap Len.

"Pindahkan 2 batang korek api, tapi korek api yang patah harus ada di luar. Posisi korek api yang patah itu ndak boleh berubah pindahkan 2 korek api saja" Ucap Rin.

"Oh ini sih gampang yang ini digeser kesini" Ucap Len sambil menggeser puzle

"Wah cepat sekali, Len Pintar ya, hebat..!" teriak siswi-siswi lain.

"Kalau yang ini bisa tidak..?" teriak siswi-siswi lain.

"Wah rin hebat yah bisa ngobrol biasa seperti itu... aku saja baru lima kali ngomong sama dia." Ucap Tei dalam hati.

Tiba-Tiba...

"Hei..! asyik ya Tei bisa sebelahan dengan Len." Ucap Rin yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"E-eh iya Rin"

"Len orangnya pendiam ya padahal cakep." ucap rin.

Les ke 4 di ruang ipa.. Len tahu ruangannya tidak ya?

Lalu...!

"Len ini kubuatkan denah sekolah." Ucap Tei.

"A-Arigatou ." Ucap Len.

"Tei jangan marah ya. Len ku antar ke ruang ipa yuk bagian dalam sekolah ini kan kita pergi." Ucap Rin yan tiba" nongol ntah dari mana sambil menggandeng Len.

"Iya juga ya, kalau diantar kan jadi lebih mudah di mengerti, aku ini melakukan hal yang tidak perlu ya" Gumam Tei Dalam Hati.

"Tei ayo kita pergi." Ucap Miku.

Keesokan harinya

"Kya..! Len selamat pagi." Teriak siswi-siswi.

"Pagi." Ucap Len.

"Wah hebat Len populer sekali ya. Beda sekali dengan kita." Ucap Miku

**Restoran Vocaloid**

"4 orang ya mari saya antar." Ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak ke restoran ini." Ucap Miku.

" dia ada di sini..? sepertinya Len datang bersama teman-temannya. Ah..! dia memesan Banana cake enggak di sangka.. kelihatannya dia bukan orang yang suka makanan yang manis. Pasti dia suka sekali Banana cake. Tapi.. setelah melihat raut wajah itu sesaat. Aku jadi lebih menyukainya.". Ucap Tei dalam hati.

**Turnamen baset sekolah**

"Petugas kesehatan. Tolong kemari." Ucap salah seorang pemain.

"Baik saya akan kesana." Ucap Tei.

"Wah Tei sibuk sekali ya." Ucap Miku.

2B ayo berjuang..! Teriak Para Suporter.

"Len kesana..!" ucap salah seorang pemain.

Wusshh..! Srak..! Priit.!

"Kya..Kya.. Nice Shoot Len Keren.!" Ucap siswi-siswi.

"Sempurana lho.! Wajah oke pintar. Olahraganya juga jago dia cowok sempurna lho. Sudah ku putuskan aku mau natalan dengan dia tahun ini." Ucap Rin.

"Wah Rin hebat memproklamirkan diri." Ucap salah seorang siswi.

"Rin Sih cocok sekali berjuanglah. Ah selanjutnya pertandingan kelompok putri bagaimanpun Rin Hebat.. Tapi aku juga harus berusaha sebagai petugas kesehataan." Ucap Tei .

Petugas keshatan tolong kesini sebentar..!

"Ba-Baik..!".

"Hua... itu kan spray anti serangga. Bukan cairan antiseptik". Ucap seorang pemain.

Eh..? Ah.. ma-maaf.

**Di Toilet**

"Len memang keren sih tapi sebenarnya aku enggak suka orang yang seperti itu, sombong sekali dia ya.? Buang muka segala. Eh Tei sebenarnya kau naksir Len kan..?" Ucap Miku.

"Ha..? Ah. Eh i..itu a..aku.." Ucap Tei Terbata bata.

"Sebenarnya Tei manis kok. Maaf deh maaf aku sudah ngmong yang enggak enggak." Ucap Miku Menyemangati.

"Tapi aku kalah jauh di bandingkan Rin. Rin enak ya sudah cantik, pintar, jago olahraga aku sih enggak ada apa apanya." Ucap Tei Meratapi Nasib.

"Jangan begitu dong Tei juga punya kelebihan kok..!" ucap Miku Menyemangati

"Sungguh..! apa...!" Teriak Tei Kegirangan .

...

5 menit berlalu

...

10 menit berlalu

...

"Pasti enggak ada." Ucap Tei Kecewa.

"Ada kok pasti ada kalau dicari baik-baik pasti ada." Ucap miku menyemangati.

**Di Kediaman Sukone**

"Yah..! bantat... kenapa enggak mengembang juga ya..?" Ucap Tei.

"Tei.. tumben bikin kue.? Ada apa sih.?" Ucap Ibu Tei.

"Ah ibu..! aku ingin buat kue natal sendiri tahun ini." Ucap Tei Serius.

"Ini kan baru bulan Oktober jangan buang buang telur dong.!" Ucap Ibu Tei.

"Tapi aku ingin sudah bisa saat natal nanti." Ucap Tei Semangat 45.

"Bikin sponge cake itu susah lho.! Ibu saja selama 42 tahun enggak pernah bisa." Ucap Ibu Tei

Yang enggak merasa malu.

"Ibu hamburger ini kok hitam sekali sih... sopnya juga kental. " Ucap Kakak Tei.

"Enggak apa-apa masih bisa dimakan kok." Ucap Ibu Tei.

"Apa bakat enggak bisa masak itu keturunan ya..? kalau wajah dan kemampuan olahraga sih enggak bisa di paksakan. Kalau aku berusaha di bidang masak mungkin.. enggak kalah dengan Rin lalu aku akan membuatkan Banana cake yang istimewa untuk Len." Ucap Tei dalam hati.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Len..! ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar." Ucap Rin.

"APA..!" Ucap Len Datar.

"Pokoknya ikut saja dulu." Ucap Tei sambil menggandeng Len yang kemudian meninggalkan kelas.

"Wah Rin niat sekali yah." Ucap siswi siswi lain

"Deg..! Pasti hari ini dia akan menyatakannya. Bagaimana ini Rin..manis dan ceria juga populer di kalangan cowok Len pasti.. suka gadis seperti Rin.. diterima enggak ya.? Bagaimana ini.. bagaimana." Gumam Tei dalam hati.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian...

Grek..! terdengar dorongan pitu kelas

"Ah Rin sudah datang bagaimana apa jawabannya..?" teriak siswi siswi penasaran.

"Jawabannya... Kalian Salah Aku di tolak." Ucap Rin Kecewa.

"EEEEE...H..!." Teriak 1 kelas bersamaan.

"Bohong Rin pun ditolak, Len enggak tahu diri dia sudah menolak Rin kita." Teriak anak cowok yang lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu sepertinya senang." Ucap salah satu siswa.

"Aku kecewa sih . dia Cuma bilang maaf. Tapi yah.. dengan gaya yang tetap cool begitu aku tetap suka. Aku enggak akan menyerah masuh ada waktu 2 minggu sampai natal. Saat itu aku pasti bisa mengubah penolakan ini." Ucap Rin Semangat 45.

"Waaah.. Rin keren.. Kok bisa di tolak ya..? Rin kan cantik... Cewek yang disukai Len cewek seperti apa ya...?" Ucap Tei dalam hati.

**Pulang sekolah**

"Untung lah Rin ditolak." Ucap miku.

"I-Iya tapi kenapa Rin di tolak ya.? Padahal diakan sempurna aneh kan kurang apa lagi coba?" Ucap Tei.

"Kau ini.. ingin Len pacaran dengan Rin ya.? Angan anganmu terlalu tinggi ya. Dia seperti enggak suka perempuan, Len dinggin sekali sih sikapnya." Ah tapi berjuanglah Tei Ucap Miku Menyemangati.

"Kalau kau yang jadi suporternya sih bisa kacau." Ucap Tei .

"Praktek memasak besok satu kelompok dengan Len kan. Kesempatan yang bagus loh Tei." Ucap Miku.

"I-Iya baiklah aku akan berusaha." Ucap Tei Semangat 45.

**Keesokan Harinya Di Cooking Room**

**Menu hari ini: oyakodon, sumashi ahiru, salad jepang.**

"Luka-Sensei anak cowok main main nih." Ucap Salah Seorang siswa.

"Tolong perhatikan cara dan proses memasaknya." Ucap Luka-Sensei.

"Fuhh pokoknya harus di potong rapi. Tiba-Tiba... Cring..! manisnya.. sosok Len yang memakai celemek." Gumam Tei.

"Oi..! Tei.." Ucap salah seorang anak cowok.

"Eh ada apa..?" Balas Tei.

"Masukkan telurnya di oyakodonnya yah." Yasudah aku campurkan saja.

"Lho kok di campur semua.? Di buku resep kan ditulis kalau harus di masukkan satu-satu." Ucap Tei sambil membaca buku resep.

"Enggak masalah sama saja kok. Ya sudah telurya sekalian ya."

"Heh... ya sudah lah. Kok rasanya kental ya sepertinya airnya kurang. Apa kutambah air saja ya...?." Gumam Tei .

"Ya waktunya sudah habis..." Teriak Luka-Sensei.

"Wah bagaimana nih..?" Teriak Tei.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ihhh oyakodonnya kok begini.? Kok enggak ada rasanya." Ucap salah seorang anak cowok.

"Bohong..!" Ucap Tei.

"Wah..iya rasanya tawar, enggak enak."

"Takaran air kaldunya enggak salah kan." Ucap Luka-Sensei.

"A-anu.. saya pikir rasanya terlalu kental jadi airnya saya tambah." Ucap Tei.

"Oh begitu. Donburi itu akan mengental dengan sendiri kalau bercampur dengan nasi ingat baik-baik ya..!" Sambung Luka-Sensei menasehati.

" Ya kelompok selanjutnya." Teriak Luka-Sensei.

" Wah yang ini bentuknya bagus sekali, rasanya juga enak kalian LULUS." Ucap Luka-Sensei.

"Kita Berhasil Rin." Ucap salah seorang siswi.

"Gagal total padahal Cuma memasak walaupun sudah berusaha walaupun ingin dilihat oleh Len." Gumam Tei Meratapi Nasib.

"Sudah ah aku enggak habis." "Aku juga arigatou" .

"A-Arigatou Tei." Ucap Len Datar.

"Len.. Semuanya... Di habiskan... .huwa...!" Tei Nangis Bombay.

"Tei...! kalian semua keterlaluan sudah jangan terlalu di fikirkan Tei." Ucap Miku sambil memeluk Tei.

"Kalian terlalu meremahkan resep sih makanya jadi gagal begini." Teriak Miku.

"Sudah lah Miku enggak apa apa kok." Ucap Tei.

"Tapi gara gara Mereka Tei jadi menangis" Balas Miku.

"Bukan.. ini tangisan bahagia bagaimanapun Len bukan orang yang dingin Len orang yang baik aku suka..sangat menyukai Len." Gumam Tei.

**Di kelas Jam Pulang Sekolah**

"Oh Sukone, masih ada di sini poster dewan siswanya belum di tulis juga.?" Ucap Gakupo-Sensei.

"Ah I-Iya maaf segera saya buat sebelum sekolah selesai." Balas Tei.

"Ini sudah telat cepat kerjakan." Sambung Gakupo-Sensei sambil meningga kan Ruangan.

"Hua.. dari tadi enggak maju sedikitpun gara gara terus memikirkan Len..

Le..Len.. wa.. Sedang apa dia kesini ada yang ketinggalan ya.? Ini kan kesempatan untuk bicara.. apa bilang "bye-bye" saya ya.? Tapi kalau tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu kan aneh. Baiklah aku mintak maaf tentang kejadia waktu praktek memasak saja." Gumam Tei.

"A-Anu Le-Len." Sapa Tei.

TIBA-TIBA BRAK..!

" Gya..! kenapa aku menjatuhkan peralatan tulisku, duh malunya." Gumam Tei.

"Nih..!" Ucap len sambil memberikan alat tulis dan secarik kertasnya yg jatuh.

"Ma-Maaf A-Arigatou Len.." Ucap Tei.

"I-ini.." " **Aku suka Len. Len Kagamine**".. "Sejak kapan itu.." ucap Len sambil membaca secarik kertas.

"Huaaa! Bodohnya aku! Dia lihat bagaimana ini... Len melihatnya..!" Gumam Tei Dalam Hati.

"A...Anu.. I..Itu.". Su...Aku suka Len. "Yah.. keceplosan.." Ucap Tei Terbata-bata.

"Maaf... Ucap Len Datar."

Di Depan Pintu Kelas Tampak Seorang Wanita Tengah Mengamati Pembicaraan Mereka Yah siapa Lagi Kalau Bukan Rin.

"A-Aku juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu" maaf ya..." Yasudah sampai jumpa besok bye.." Ucap Tei Sambil Meninggalkan Ruangan.

Seharusnya aku tahu Rin saja di tolak tak mungkin dia mau menerimaku.. apa lebih baik menyerah saja soal Len. apa aku harus menyerah...?

**Keesokan Harinya Di Gerbang Sekolah.**

"Hari Ini Males Sekolah.. aku juga enggak sanggup bertemu dengan Rin kemarin dia lihat." Gumam Tei

"Tei..!" Teriak Miku.

"Selamat pagi hari ini cerah ya perasaannya jadi enak. Oh iya nonton drama semalam enggak..? Eh Tei ada Len tuh hari ini juga kelihatan cool ya." Ucap Miku sambil nunjuk Len yang tengah berjalan.

" Tu... Tunggu Tei ngapain kau ngumpet di situ. Ini kan kesempatan untuk bilang selamat pagi." Ucap Miku.

*ini ceritanya sih Tei ngumpet di balik tembok abis dikejer anjing x ni anak. Author di kembali ke cerita.

"Enggak bisa, aku enggak berani ketemu." Teriak Tei yang masih ngumpet di balik tembok.

"Eh, kenapa..?" Ucap Miku Heran.

"Sepertinya aku gagal." Ucap Tei.

**Di Halaman Sekolah**

"Tei.. ada waktu sebentar. Kemarin maaf ya aku juga enggak sengaja mendengarnya. Aku enggak tahu ternyata Tei juga menyukai Len ya.? Aku juga.. sudah tau kalau akan di tolak oleh Len. Tapi, meski ditolak aku enggak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tei Juga begitukan..? ayo kita bersaing secara sehat. Walaupun kita ini rival tapi kita enggak akan saling bencikan..? karena itu ayo kita jabat tangan." Ucap Rin panjan x lebar x tinggi.

"Rin kalau di depan cowok keren lho. Cantik pintar jago masak ceria sama sekali enggak adil." Gumam Tei yang lagi-lagi meratapi nasib.

"Apa ada gadis yang disukai Len di sekolahnya yang lama ya.? Tapi karena Len itu pendiam sepertinya enggak ada deh. Ayok kita tanya Tei. Ayo cepat." Ucap Rin Semangat 45

"Rin Pemaksa..!" Gumam Tei malas.

Beberapa Saat Kemudian...

"Apa ada cewek yang di sukai Len di sekolah yag dulu.?" Ucap Rin.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Hanya Saja..?" Ucap Len Gantung.

"Kenapa.? Len suka cewek yang seperti apa sih kasih tahu dong. Karena aku suka Len, aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti cewek yang disukai Len.." Ucap Rin Samangat 45.

"I-Itu.." Ucap Len yang lagi-lagi digantung.

Tiba-Tiba...

"Rin Gawat..!" 2 anak klub dansa berselisih soal komposisi tarian cepat..! Teriak salah satu siswi.

"Eh, aku kan sedang membicarakan hal penting." Ucap Rin.

"Rin kau kan ketua kalau enggak datang masalahnya enggak akan beres." Ucap Salah satu siswi lainnya.

"Apa boleh buat, aku pergi sebentar ya.! Kalian berdua tunggu saja di situ aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Rin sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"E-Eh Rin Tungguin Dong" Teriak Tei.

"Ba..bagaimana ini aduh susahnya ngomong apa ya enaknya tapi kalau bicara aku enggak bisa bernafas. Rin cepatlah kembali.! Enggak bisa..!" Gumam Tei.

"Rin Kenapa, ya.? Aku mau lihat dulu." Ucap Tei.

SRUT..! GREP..!

**Tiba-tiba Tei terjatuh dan di tangkap oleh Len. **

"Kau ini bahaya tahu.. kalau aku tidak menangkapmu gimana..?" bisik Len.

"A-Arigatou." Ucap Tei yang langsung pergi karena wajahnya sudah memerah sepeti tomat.

_"Kau ini bahaya tahu.. suara Len terdengar jelas di telingaku, jantungku terasa aneh, aku enggak boleh berdebar debar seperti ini, walaupun aku gagal dengan Len tapi kenapa aku berdebar debar seperti ini.." _Batin Tei.

**Di Kelas**

"Tei.. tadi kan aku bilang tunggu." Teriak Rin.

"Maaf kupikir ada apa makanya aku menyusul Rin." Ucap Tei

"Aku juga enggak mau pergi di tengah pembicaraan, maaf ya.. aku sudah dengar dari Len, tapi yang di sukainya yang cantik seperti model dan percaya diri." Ucap Rin.

"Begitu ya.. jadi aku enggak masuk kriteria nya." Ucap Tei.

_"Kenapa..? percaya diri cantik kelihatannya seperti Rin ya? Benar juga anak seperti itu memang patas berada di samping Len, aku mengerti walaupun begitu tapi walaupun aku tahu tipe yang di sukai Len berbeda denganku, walau aku tak punya harapan, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa perasaan ini tak dapat di hentikan perasaan suka seperti ini sangat menyakitkan.."_ Batin Tei.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Tei... ada telepon dari teman sekelasmu Kagamine Rin."

"Iya Halo Rin.." Ucap Tei.

"Tei cepat kesini ke vocaloid cafe, aku baru saja melihat Len sepertinya bersama teman teman sekolahnya yang dulu" Ucap Rin.

"Tu.. Tunggu sebentar Rin Gimana nih aku masih pakai piyama." Ucap Tei.

"Ceweknya juga ada, kalau ingin tahu soal Len cepat datang sampai nanti." Ucap Rin sambil memutuskan sambungan telepon.

**Di Vocaloid Cafe**

"Tei.. lama sekali sih mereka baru saja masuk ke toko ini kita masuk juga yuk..!" Ucap Rin.

"Hah.. tapi enggak apa-apa ya..?" Balas Tei.

"Enggak apa apa lah. Kan kita kesini untuk minum teh, Sekaligus kesempatan untuk dapat info baru Duh...jadi berdebar debar." Ucap Rin Kegirangan.

Dilain Pihak...

"Wah kalian ini sama sekali enggak berubah ya" Ucap Len Semangat.

"Kalau Cuma 6 bulan ya enggak berubah dong, kau sendiri juga enggak berubah Len." Ucap Kaito.

"Begitu ya .? aku sekarang justru segan sama orang asing." Balas Len.

"Bohong masak, sih Len.?!" Ucap Gumi.

"Iya betul kok." Balas Len.

Dilain Pihak...

"Rasanya seperti bukan Len ya Tei..?" Ucap Rin Kecewa.

"I-Iya." Balas Tei dengan sedikit anggukan kecil.

_"Kalau dengan teman sekolahnya yang dulu seperti bisa rileksya konyol, ah masa sih, beda sekali dengan Len yang biasanya, bisa tertawa lepas tapi bagaimanapun raut wajahnya kelihatan lebih baik." _Batin Tei.

"Maaf Menunggu ini ice cream Banana nya" Ucap Seorang pelayan sambil memberikan segelas ice cream banana.

"Gyahahahaha Len seperti biasa makanannya sepertu itu, kontras sekali dengan penampilanmu, tampang begitu jangan makan ice cream Banana dong." Ucap Gumi.

"Apa hubungannya dengan wajah ? Kalau suka kan enggak apa-apa habis enak sih." Balas Len tidak mau kalah.

"Sepertinya benar-benar suka Banana ya." Gumam Tei.

"Keluar..!" Ucap Rin.

"Hah..?" Ucap Tei Bingung.

"Ayo Keluar.." Ucap Rin.

"E..Eh Tu-Tunggu Rin." Teriak Tei.

**Di Luar Cafe..**

"A-Aku enggak percaya dia betul-betul Len, Len yang cool dan pendiam semuanya hanya khayalan. Tapi kau shock enggak sih .? ice cream lho ice cream .! Banana lagi, itu kan makanan yang dibenci cowok sama sekali enggak cocok dengan ya langsung enggak minat." Ucap Rin.

"Be-begitu ya aku pikir justru sebaliknya, aku pikir len yang seperti itu baik." Ucap Tei.

Tiba-Tiba Len Muncul Dari Belakang Mereka...

"I-Itu Len aduh Tei gimana nih." Bisik Rin.

"Ini ketinggalan di toko." Ucap Len Datar.

"I-Itukan tasnya Tei, kau ceroboh sih" Ucap Rin.

"A-Arigatou Len-kun." Ucap Tei.

"Aduh dia denger pembicaraan tadi enggak ya." Bisik Rin.

"Maaf ya.. mengubah gambaran kalian selama ini sudah yah." Jawab Len Datar yang kemudian pergi.

"Ah.. Len..! " Teriak Tei.

"Aaaah Kedengaran ya ternyata ada juga yang jelek dari Len ya. Yakan Tei..?" Ucap Rin.

"Tei..?" Sambung Rin.

"Bukan aku enggak masalah dengan Len yang seperti itu, aku suka Len semuanya karena aku telah melihat dia memakan Banana cake dengan nikmatnya" Ucap Tei sambil memandangi tubuh Len yang pergi.

"Tei..!" Ucap Rin Lagi.

"Bukan masalah karena aku suka dengan Len, dia baik hati mau menghabiskan makanan waktu praktek memasak, tanpa banyak bicara membantu memungut barang yang jatuh, menolongku waktu hampir jatuh, sebenarnya di orang yang hangat tapi kita telah melukainya, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih maaf..maaf Len..."

**Keesokannya di Sekolah...**

"Ya soal berikutnya Len. Eh Kenapa..? enggak enak badan.? Wajahmu pucat cepat ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Gakupo Sensei.

"Enggak apa-apa kok aku main game semalaman jadi aku kurang tidur." Jawab Len Lemas.

"Oh jadi begitu ya. Ya sudah jangan tidur di tengah pelajaran, Nah sekarang kita lanjutkan." Sambung Gakupo Sensei.

Jam Istirahat...

"Aku juga merasa aneh mengetahui sisi lain Len, kalau Tei.? Pasti imagenya turun ya." Ucap Miku.

"Bagaimana ini Miku.?" Ucap Tei.

"Katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Len kau enggak mau salah paham beginikan.?" Sambung Miku.

"Ta-Tapi.." Ucap Tei.

"Kalau kau menyampaikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan sepenuh hati pasti dia akan mengerti selamat berjuang ya Tei.!" Ucap Miku menyemangati

"Terima kasih ya Miku." Ucap Tei sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

**Sepulang Sekolah...**

"Len ya, kelihatannya sudah pulang tuh." Ucap Rin.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Tei.

"Tei..!" Teriak Rin.

"Maaf , Aku harus minta maaf pada Tei. Aku pernah bilang kalau tipa yang disukai Len adalah yang cantik dan percaya diri semua itu bohong kok. Sebentar lagi kau pasti tahu sebenarnya cepat susul Len ayo cepat pergi." Ucap Rin ngusir.

Tei pun segera berlari untuk menemui pemuda yang sangat di cintainya yaitu Len.

"Hosh hosh hosh Len tinggal di blok 2 pasti lewat jalan ini sudah hampir sampai rumahnya bagaimana ini kakiku sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Le-Len di taman..? Len..!"

GUSRAK..!

*ni ceritanya si tei kesandung rantai pembatas taman. Karna di kejar anjing lagi ni anak. Author dihabisi. Oke kembali ke cerita.

"Tei..!" Teriak Len Terkejut.

"A-aku ceroboh lagi.. Wah..! bengkak sekali terbenturnya keras sekali sih. Tapi ini kalau di bandingkan dengan luka hati Len.." Gumam Tei.

"Enggak apa-apa kan..? petugas kesehatan bisa terluka juga ya..!" Ucap Len Sambil Menyindir.

"Len.. Maaf pembicaraan yang kau dengar di kafe itu." Ucap Tei.

"Enggak apa-apa sudahlah lupa-" Ucap Len, yang belum selesai bicara kemudian di potong oleh Tei.

"Bukan..! aku.. sebenarnya kupikir itu baik kok. Len yang terlihat gembira berbicara dengan orang lain, kurasa itulah Len yang sebenarnya, aku senang melihatnya aku jadi semakin menyukai Len tapi aku enggak bisa mengatakannya maaf.." Sambung Tei memelas

"Maaf.. aku juga enggak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku waktu pindah sekolah entah kenapa jadi segan terutama orang asing jadi kupikir lebih baik aku jadi orang yang pendiam, sampai – sampai image itu melekat padaku, lalu ternyata sudah enggak bisa diubah. Tapi sebenarnya sangat enggak nyaman, saat Tei bilang suka aku senang sekali tapi Tei menyukaiku yang cool dan pendiam, kuikir kalau tahu tentang diriku yang sebenarnya, kau pasti kecewa makanya aku takut dan terpaksa bilang maaf tapi sebenarnya aku selalu menyukaimu, aku menyukai Tei." Ucap Len PxLxT

"Be-benarkah.? Tapi aku enggak pintar dan enggak bisa olahraga selalu gagal dan ceroboh" Ucap Tei yang kemudian muncul segurat merah dipipinya.  
*ni si Tei udah ber bunga-bungan dianya.

"Enggak apa-apa." Jawab Len.

"Aku enggak bisa masak dan gagal waktu praktek memasak, waktu membuat cake di rumah pun aku hanya buang buang telur" sambung Tei.

"Aku juga suka itu kok. Aku menyukai Tei karena Tei selalu jujur, apapun yang terjadi aku tetap menyukai Tei." Ucap Len.

"Aku juga bagaimanapun juga tetap menyukai Len." Sambung Tei.

"Arigatou." Ucap Len.

Aku merasa sangat lemah saat Len menyatakan suka, aku juga suka, suka Len yang menyukai Banana Cake. Sangat, sangat sangat suka.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Tei..! ini CD yang ingin kau dengarkan" Teriak Len.

"Wah..! Arigatou Len-Kun." Ucap Tei.

"Suara drumnya keren Uh.. aku ingin memainkannya" Sambung Len.

"Aku juga suka Len yang seperti ini Tei matamu memang enggak salah." Gumam Miku.

"Hai Tei..! Longlast ya sama Len." Ucap Rin.

"Eh Rin I-iya." Jawab Tei.

"Ah sudahlah aku jadi putus asa meihat wajahmu yang bahagia. Aku juga mau cepat cari pacar Ah. Aku iri sama Tei ternyata ada anak yang lebih manis dariku. Baik – baik dengan Len ya..!" Sambung Rin.

**Sepulang Sekolah.**

A-Ah.. Salju... Sebentar lagi natal ya. Natal nanti aku akan membuat cake untuk Len walaupun mungkin bentuknya agak jelek dan menjadi cake yang gagal nanti Banana nya di taruh di atas cake, pasti akan tampak berkilauan seperti permata.

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Bagaimana Menurut kalian Fic saya, bagus kah ? Ga-je kah ? atau banyak kekurangan ?**

**Saya Harap Para Reders sekalian dapat memaklumi mengingat saya adalah author baru.**

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau membaca fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.  
**

**Dan saya mohon maaf kalau fic saya ini banyak kekurangan. Oleh karena itu saya butuh bimbingan atau saran dari para Author yang lebih senior dari saya.**

**Saya Mereview Fic yang Ga-je nan abal ini.**

**Sampai Jumpa Di Fic saya yang Berikutnya.**

**#Terbang.**


End file.
